battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bondpedia
Thanks for the logo. It looks great. I'll resize it and set it as the logo for this wiki. Angela (talk) 18:28, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Admin Hello. You're right that there are no active admins at the moment, so I've made you an admin. Please see the admin guide and make sure you avoid the common mistakes! Let me know if you need any help. Angela (talk) 14:22, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Plans for the Wiki First off, I wanna get articles and categories that should be here on here (and the unneeded off). Battlefield 2 is a prime example. Thanks to the vandalism, there's only basic info on the game, and the formatting for it was pretty poor. Maps, armies, weapons should be in there, and they're not (Save for maps, which I just did). Once that's done, I'd like for the current stubs to be edited so that they provide a substantial amount of info. Simultaneously, I'd like to get the front page current, and would add a section (if possible) for giving updates on the BF community. If you've any more questions, please ask. --LOL.its.Neotails 22:59, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hi Bondpedia. You're now a Bureaucrat so you can make other users into admins using special:userrights. Angela (talk) 02:51, 28 February 2009 (UTC) thanks dude hehe.... Just wanted to say thanks. Btw I'll try to fix up some of the vandalism you mentioned earlier. Unfortunately I'll only do Battlefield 2 though. Bad Company 2 Weapons/Vehicles/Classes/General Info I am working on editing a few screenshots I have taken from the BETA, I am planning on updating all the weapons, vehicles, and things of that nature with pics from those screenshots. I was just wondering if there was a different way to upload the pictures, as in, should I just keep on replacing the current image? Or is there another way where I can upload a total new image to replace the current one? Just so you know I am kind of new at using wikia. Move was Great Thanks for moving the "Carrier Mount Gun" article to "Phalanx Turret". It really helped. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 22:09, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :I saw the discussion, saw that the page called it a "Phalanx Turret" and saw the move was supported by another editor, so I moved it. Bondpedia 16:41, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Help with picture Hey, After I edited the Bad company page I decided to put up the cover art for the soundtrack. And in the edit mode it looks normal, but after I press save and then go to the page again the picture messed up the soundtrack section. Do you know what could be wrong? Thanks for fixing it for me. Who do I contact? Hey, I was wanting to contact a head person on this wiki to give them some suggestions I have on how they should make this wiki look. I was thinking of some color changes and stuff like that. So are the person to talk to about that or do I have to write to someone else? Confusing? Vehicle strength? I looked through the weapons list on the demo of Bad Company 2, and I was confused on why add weapons that have been out of service for 20+ years or a discarded prototype to a realistic military combat game, or red dot sights on sniper rifle? WTF? No scope noobs are going to kill us. Why add that to a sniper rifle? I mean you can, but why for a long range weapon. And while playing the demo. I didn't like how I die in 2-3 hits from an RPG in a tank, I know it controls the balance, but they can at least go 6 RPG hits to die it controls the balance and still remain control of the battlefield. And a certain fact, though they don't need to add to a game: M1A1 Abrams Main Battle Tanks have impressive armor withstanding 20 direct RPG or tank shell hits to the main hull before the tank wears out. Please tell me your opinion? RagingMutant 03:15, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Delete Image_10.png Bond, Go ahead and delete Image_10.png. It was the first image I ever uploaded and was trying to figure out how everything works. I uploaded the same image and renamed and licensed it appropriately. Thanks. New Layout, Logo and Skin Hey, I noticed they changed the site colors and stuff. Was that due to my suggestion or just because Bad Company 2 is coming out? :Actually, it was done by a wikia admin (see post below). But people have been calling for such changes for a while. Bondpedia 17:09, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Custom skin Hi Bondpedia. I don't believe we've had a chance to "meet" before. My name is Joe and I'm the manager of the Wikia Gaming Team. I specialize in custom design work for wikis (skins, logos, main pages, etc), and to coincide with the release of BF:BC2, I just implemented the custom skin and logo I made. I hope you and everyone else likes it. If you have any feedback about the skin and/or anything you want me to change, just leave a message on my talk page. You'll notice that the main page is set to a 1024 pixel fixed width. That's done to show the special background image that displays only on the main page. Check out this screenshot to see what it looks like on a 1680x1050 monitor. One other thing to mention is that I tweaked the title area on the main page to make room for the 300x250 box ad that will be appearing within 24 hours. Again, if you have any questions, let me know. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 04:22, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the feedback. That version of the edit page can be used by going to , click on the Editing tab, check the box next to Enable Rich Text Editing and click Save. As for that blank space on the left side of that screenshot you showed me, I've never seen anything like that. If you're still seeing it, do a hard refresh (Ctrl+F5), and if that doesn't fix it, let me know. Also, as you probably noticed, the box ad is now live on the main page and is pushing all the content down, so you'll want to re-edit the page (using the left and right column tags) to make the ad "fit into" the page's content. JoePlay (talk) 18:21, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Some help from the CoD Wiki Greetings! Some of us over at the Call of Duty Wiki are planning on helping out here. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Doc.Richtofen/Battlefield_Assistance_Task_Force Both Callofduty4 and myself are already sysops on the Call of Duty Wiki, and Richtofen is about to become one. There is another user, Griever0311, who is an excellent contributor and easily admin material. So, I was wondering if you would mind giving us sysop privileges on this wiki, as the CoD Wiki is considerably larger and we all have a lot of experience. I have a comprehensive resume on my user page (http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/User:Imrlybord7), and I can personally vouch for the other three users. Imrlybord7 20:27, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Feel free to help out, some assistance is handy every now and then. But I'd rather upgrade as I see fit, based on edits here. No offence. If you need any admin tasks doing in the mean time, just ask. Oh, and just curious, did you find us and see we needed help, or were you contacted by someone here? - Bondpedia 21:13, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to but in butt he won't know if you reply on your talk page. Doc.Richtofen 21:18, March 4, 2010 (UTC) To answer the question you asked Imrlybord7, I told them about here. I would have posted what Imrlybord7 said, but he's the admin and I'm in the process of adminship, +8 to be exact. Doc.Richtofen 22:05, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure, but is the help really worth it? I kinda think you people might end up screwing over Bondpedia and the rest of us. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 23:44, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Ummm... actually I have been well aware of the state of this wiki for a while, but, no offense, I did not feel personally vested enough to help out until the release of Bad Company 2. And Headhunter, how in the world could we screw you over? That is a seriously baseless and offensive accusation. Also, just a side note, when I came to the CoD Wiki I was one of the only people on the planet who actually knew the real weapon stats, and I came with the purpose of correcting the vast amounts of misinformation that existed on the site. Now that I have completed that goal, I mostly just perform maintenance on articles. Imrlybord7 23:56, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Regards to the 'Type 88 LMG' As far as I know, there isn't a 'Type 88' I know of that is an LMG. The only Type 88 I know of is a DMR. I think what you people mean is the 'Type 95 LMG'. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 14:11, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I got some questionsw okay where in bad company 2 or bad company is there a dragunov. show me where it is. im not trying to be mean but i have been playing battlefeild since 2002 and i havent seen a dragunov. So, that means you haven't played Battlefield 2? Whack. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 14:26, March 5, 2010 (UTC) No, he's right. There is no Dragunov in BC or BC2. There are two guns that are Dragunov derivative or inspired by it, but neither the SVU or VSS is actually a Dragunov. I'll remove it from the BC articles. Imrlybord7 14:31, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Oops Thanks for recognizing my faults in the effort to editing and uploading images. I see they have already been removed, therefore I assume the problem is fixed. I wasn't aware of the licensing procedures. Next time I will be more careful. Thank you. DjuNgleB 14:49, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Importing policies and guidelines from the CoD Wiki Although some of them are irrelevant to this wiki, and a few aren't exactly well-made, I think we should import any of the relevant and well-made policies and guidelines from the CoD Wiki. Imrlybord7 15:01, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm actually in school right now, but I will gladly discuss my ideas further a bit later. I get out in 3 hours. Imrlybord7 16:57, March 5, 2010 (UTC) One more thing.. Will there be (or is there) a Blog Posting area on this wiki, as there is in the COD wiki? I'm not seeing one, if there is. oh..nevermind, thanks Imrlybord.........duh. lol DjuNgleB 15:31, March 5, 2010 (UTC) About the support All users are welcome to edit all wikis. Just because we happened to decide to come help this wiki from the CoD Wiki does not mean that we are any more or less "foreign" to the wiki than any other new users. And yes, I will agree that it does sort of reek of a "white man's burden" style of arrogance, but that really doesn't matter. Arrogant or not, we are clearly more experienced editors whose only goal is to make this wiki a respectable source of information. We have no ulterior motives, because pardon my French, but it's a freaking wiki. We don't get paid for this. I do understand your concerns to an extent, but I am offended and annoyed by FPS Headhunter's complete insolence. Imrlybord7 17:08, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Also, about your "takeover" comment; it doesn't matter whether you want it or not. It quite obviously is necessary, as you are obviously aware of the fact that this wiki is basically just wallowing in its own filth and would have continued to do so without our help. If a flood of experienced and well-intentioned users took over the CoD Wiki, I would be grateful for the assistance instead of being defensive and hostile. You don't really seem to understand the purpose of a wiki very well. The bottom line is to be an objective, all-inclusive source of information on a topic. We will be contributing significantly to this wiki's ability to serve its purpose. We are not going to "impede" upon whatever little merit this wiki had before we came. I'm sorry to be so blunt, but your concerns are extremely illogical and somewhat selfish, which is illogical in and of itself as you do not gain anything from this wiki. Imrlybord7 17:21, March 5, 2010 (UTC) My apologies. Based on your last comment we are clearly much more on the same page than I previously thought. My opinion of Headhunter stands, but I am sincerely sorry for any contemptuous treatment of you on my part. I completely understand that a small contributing community makes it difficult for a wiki to take off. Seriously. This isn't one of those act-sorry-to-avoid-confrontation apologies, this is one of those shit-I-totally-misjudged-you apologies. Imrlybord7 17:34, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Although I agree with you, I must say that it is much easier and more fun to work with users when everyone legitimately gets along. And I must say, you are very well-written. Consider my expectations exceeded. Imrlybord7 17:46, March 5, 2010 (UTC) My Task Force First off, I apologize for some things that Imrlybord said. Although, like FPS, his comments do have some justification. Also, Peter Griffen Boy is not part of my 'Task Force'. He is uninvited. Also, we are not planning a takeover. Thank you for understanding. Doc.Richtofen 18:49, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Is battlefield the only series you play? Doc.Richtofen 18:57, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm british too. Doc.Richtofen 19:04, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Outskirts of London. That's not all my family roots though. Where are you? Doc.Richtofen 19:07, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thompson Thanks a lot. We're all happy to help out. --Callofduty4Talk 19:17, March 5, 2010 (UTC) My behavior I'm from the Call of Duty wiki, I do not plan on this editing this piece of crap, it's something from the COD wiki you wouldn't understand unless you know me. I'm one of the must arguementive people, but I don't go around trying to argue, I try to stop certain slurs from goin' around. One thing for imporvement is the leave message and e-mail user is whate, while the background is white, it's VERY hard to see. Peter Griffen Boy 21:00, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Editing You have said to me before that you have both Call of Duty 1 and Call of Duty 2. We could use someone like you over at the CoD wiki. Would you be interested? Doc.Richtofen 17:24, March 6, 2010 (UTC) You don't have to be constantly on it. And you don't need to know much. Do what the CoD wikians are doing here. Editing bit by bit. Doc.Richtofen 19:18, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for not discussing stuff. Yesterday ended up being a bit more... social... than expected, and today I had an Academic Decathlon competition (taking a bunch of tests, giving a speech, and giving an interview). Pretty busy. But if we're on at the same time at any point, I would be glad to offer any input you might want. Imrlybord7 22:06, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Vandal http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/69.166.47.144 Vandalized the M14 EBR page. Massive Editing Okay I have an idea that might be possible if everyone chips in. What if we all edit the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 weapons pages so they show how manty points a player needs to earn online in that kit to unlock the certain weapon. This would be a very good thing for us editors to do and would help the people that visit this wiki. We would be supplying alot of information to our community. So please lets do it... Project BATF How do you think it's going? Doc.Richtofen 17:23, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm very happy, it's gone very well so far. We'll be glad to have you all for as long as your willing to stay. Bondpedia 17:53, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Please reply on my talk page so I know you have replied. Some of BATF may stop after a while, but me and most are here to stay and make sure this wiki reaches the heights of the CoD wiki. The CoD wiki will always be here to help, albeit as regular editors. Doc.Richtofen No problem. Doc.Richtofen Which console do you use? Doc.Richtofen How is it? And have you ever thought of getting a console? Doc.Richtofen Duuude. Could you please edit the sidebar to include information about Bad Company 2? Much appreciated, man. Oh, and I'm not sure if this is alright or not, but could you grant me sysop rights? I need to make some technical edits to the mainframe so the wiki can function a little smoother. Seeing as you don't have RFAs or anything. -- [[User:EightOhEight|'EightOhEight']] [[User_talk:EightOhEight|''Talk]] 03:57, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Pages Needing Deleting I have created a category called Candidates For Deletion, any pages needing deletion should be added to this category.I can't hyper link it or it will try to delete your page. Doc.Richtofen Yeah, we need a template, CoD4's good at them. Doc.Richtofen Sysop/Sidebar Okay, I understand. I was going to import some of the pages and MediaWiki from the CoD wiki such as the deletion template, the forum, and some other templates. As for the sidebar, here: * Bad Company 2 ** Category:Bad Company 2 weapons|Weapons ** Category:Bad Company 2 levels|Levels ** Category:Bad Company 2 maps|Maps ** Category:Bad Company 2 characters|Characters Just put that into MediaWIki:Monaco-sidebar. (It'll space itself out). And as for earning, just let me know what I need to do. -- [[User:EightOhEight|'EightOhEight']] [[User_talk:EightOhEight|Talk]] 16:59, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Sorry man. The category for weapons is ** Weapons of Bad Company 2|Weapons -- [[User:EightOhEight|'EightOhEight']] [[User_talk:EightOhEight|Talk]] 17:14, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Could you rename the "Contents" section to "Battlefield Titles" please? Doc.Richtofen BC2 Singleplayer can we get an editing drive on the early singleplayer missions on BC2, as i think that i'm the only one trying to create any articles on these missions Sysop... again. I appreciate and understand your concerns about making anybody sysop, but it's really necessary. If not me, then Imrlybord or Callofduty4. They're both pre-existing admins on a wiki, as am I. Some reason why we need another active sysop: * We had an article named Poop on the site for four hours. That not only looks bad, it encourages more vandalism. * No templates. Instead of having to copy code from other wikias, admins can just transfer pages * Things will run smoother when people have authority constantly watching them. -- [[User:EightOhEight|'EightOhEight']] [[User_talk:EightOhEight|Talk]] 05:14, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll leave the decision to you. My advice would be an existing sysop, such as Callofduty4, Imrlybord7, or myself. -- [[User:EightOhEight|'EightOhEight']] [[User_talk:EightOhEight|Talk]] 17:34, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Admins There need to be more admins on the wiki, cause there sometimes are lots of problems with page names and other stuff like that so could you promote someone in the BATF or someone from this wiki to be an admin? since you and LOL.its.Neotails don't come around that often. DEathgod65 :D 08:26, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I've seen that before. BATF Founder RE: Sysop Thanks, much appreciated. I'll be sure to help out however I can. Speaking of which, I think we should implement every policy from the CoD Wiki here except for the Granularity Policy and the Blocking Policy, as the former has become an absurd hyperbole and the latter is totally ignored and would limit the abilities of admins to do their jobs if it actually was followed. Also, we should ask Den Kirson from denkirson.xanga.com to get us stats for Battlefield games if he can. He already has the stats for BC2 and BF Heroes, and I think that the BF2 stats might be somewhere on his message boards. Imrlybord7 20:32, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Featured Image The "Featured Image" is quite old now. Along with this message is my suggestion for the replacement. Thank you. Doc.Richtofen Talk As far as it says, it's fine to be used. Doc.Richtofen Talk ---- Please delete: File:Afica Port.jpg Change Image to: File:Arica Port.jpg (Already Uploaded) Change Hyperlink on "Featured Image" To: Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Thank you. Doc.Richtofen Talk Spotlight I don't know if you've already applied or recent got a spotlight, but I think a Wikia spotlight could really help this wiki. There's plenty of pages that need to be made/filled with the release of BC2 but there's just not enough people to really get it going. I think the attention would be a huge benifit so I suggest we try to get a spotlight. Thoughts? --BadCompanyBadEditor 04:11, March 18, 2010 (UTC) BATF How do you think the operation has gone? Are you pleased with the results? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'''Richtofen]] 17:20, March 18, 2010 (UTC) It's been a pleasure Bond. I just hope that the improvement continues to rise. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 18:24, March 19, 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Description Hi Bondpedia. I noticed that the Battlefield Wiki didn't have a customized MediaWiki:Description, which provides metadata information, so I just edited it. Feel free to tweak it as you see fit. JoePlay (talk) 18:43, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Adm Where I can make an poll to candidate my self to administrator? I have a lot of experience in other wikias. http://pt.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Usuário:Franciscozzz In Portuguese Runescape Wikia I am Administrator. Franciscoz, Franciscoz's idea should be considered when this wiki has more frequent editors. Unfortunately Franciscoz, you'll have to wait until you have proved yourself here, which is not understandably, hard to do. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 13:15, March 21, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. But I don't think I really did very much. However, please feel free to ask for my help in any way at any time. When it comes to undertaking new projects I lack initiative, but I will gladly put some brain power into any specific task someone else relegates me to. Imrlybord7 20:15, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, what Bord said. We'll be here if you need any help. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 20:19, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm here until MoH comes out. -- [[User:EightOhEight|'EightOhEight']] [[User_talk:EightOhEight|''Talk'']] 20:24, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Well thank you for the sentiment. I really don't think I did a whole lot, but I still plan to check this wiki from time to time.--WouldYouKindly 20:38, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Task Force from CoD wiki I'm part of the task force from the CoD wiki. I'm one of the editors. How much have we helped? I'll add anything to this wiki from my experience of playing these games. I know I dropped in a little too late, but ask me or any of the other guys when you need help. We're still here, but not as much as when the project started. Contact me or any other of the guys from the task force and we'll deliver the message to the admins that we're shipping out for the next "operation" when you need a bunch of us to come back and edit again. Hope we helped. Codfan 04:35, March 22, 2010 (UTC)Codfan